The Mind of Lily
by Lucky-719
Summary: READ IT, and you tell me a summary! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is a story about l/j and the gang, hope you like it and please review!  
  
This story is dedicated to my e-mail buddy jubilee, who has given me inspiration and pointers, along with telling me to hurry it up.  
  
Ch, 1 How it all began  
  
"Lily?" a male voice asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes? Remus." lily answered softly.  
  
"Are you o.k? you've been kinda out of it lately."  
  
It was true. Herself, gazing at the forest deep in thought, often spotted Lily sitting in a chair by a common room window. She had long waist length hair and was extremely pretty with piercing green eyes and a slim curvy body. She stood around 5'7 and was in her 5th year at hogwarts, as everyone else was. She got the best marks in every subject except transfiguration which James Potter ruled her out. All the male population in hogwarts, except slytherin, wanted her of course, but most of them only wanted to take their appearance of being purebloods and not wanting a muggleborn.  
  
"I am fine, just loosing myself in my own head." she looked up at her boyfriend smiling. Remus Lupin stood around 6' with sandy blond hair, a somewhat muscular body, and mysterious gray eyes but this was one of the things she loved about him, always something about him that you could never quite piece in. "don't worry about it, you know it's just a girl thing"  
  
"All right if you say so" Remus said and plopped down right beside her. All the sudden lily bounced up as if her seat was on fire.  
  
"Oh no I can't believe I forgot about the charms essay!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lily that assignment isn't due for another two weeks and it was just assigned today! Sit down and relax." Said a voice by the fire.  
  
"Oh, but come on Bella you know that Lily can't have an assignment that she hasn't finished by the next class tomorrow it just wouldn't be right, just as if she turned it in late." Sirius Black joked. Sirius along with Remus, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, (a/n the rat) was a group that called themselves the Marauders.  
  
Sirius stood a few inches above Remus at 6'4 he had Black messy hair and dark brown eyes, and he had a muscular build from quidditch. Sirius was known as the biggest player of the school and had a new girlfriend every week all the girls knew this but everyone one of them forgot when his attention was focused on them. James wasn't as tall as Sirius but still tall himself. At 6'3 he was the second biggest player in the school, with messy black hair as well and dark, dark blue eyes. He was the gryffindor quidditch hero with a strong muscular build. Peter on the other hand had watery blue eyes and was extremely short at 5'3 he had flat blonde hair and was the least wanted in all of the marauders. He no talent in anything except divination, but then again who didn't? All you had to do was make the stuff up and the divination teacher, Ms. Gazell (pronounced gay-zell) would lap it up and our little rat boy was good at lying.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny Sirius we're all laughing REALLY!" said lily in an exasperated tone.  
  
" Oh come on Lils you know you love me"  
  
"If I had a dime every time that you said that, Sirius I would be richer than that Potter!"  
  
"Now what about me, I know that you all love me but honestly keep your voices down. I mean I am not that great am I?, Evans don't even add to that." James said to lily whom's mouth was open as if about ready to speak.  
  
"OH, yes Potter we are all entranced by your decision to join us" Lily said exasperatedly. Ignoring James' comment.  
  
"Shut it Evans or else."  
  
"Or else what potter, you'll come and turn my hair purple while I'm sleeping oh I'm so scared" she said mockingly.  
  
" No I was thinking something else but you'll have to find that out in the morning, now won't you?" he replied coolly.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it" and with that she stalked up to her room, no doubt going to do the charms essay.  
  
" You know you really shouldn't make her that mad" Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
" And why not??"  
  
"Because that means we're going to come up with a brilliant plan to get her back"  
  
"And she's my girlfriend and so you shouldn't get her back with some silly plans that will corrupt us all or get her even angrier at me, for what ever reason that is in the first place" said remus with a slight edge in his voice.  
  
"Awe, but come on moony she knows that it is all in good fun and it may get her to come out of her trance!" James replied with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Jeez James I didn't know you cared so much for her" Sirius said with a girl-like giggle  
  
" I don't," he said flatly still looking at Remus with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine I'll help only if you stop looking at me like that I feel like a girl that you're pleading to go with out with you!" Remus said exasperated  
  
" Yeah James would have to plea" Arabella said loudly enough for all of them to hear. (A/n I kinda left her out for a minute didn't I?)  
  
Arabella had long brown hair and dark brown eyes with her curvy form and bubbly personality she was wanted by most guys. She also had a brain and was almost the top of her classes right behind lily though she played a chaser on the gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"hahaha very funny Arabella though even you should know that I don't have to plea with girls to go out with me" James said in a supieror tone.  
  
With that the marauders declared themselves sleepy and got up to go plan their prank instead of going to sleep. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n sorry this isn't very long anyways I hope you liked it the next chappie should be up soon. I am going to ask, I know it is annoying though, that you all review whether nice or not I don't care I can take the critisism thanx a bunch.  
  
Another thing that I will ask is that you give me some ideas for a prank every one that I thought of has been used already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx again  
  
Lucky_719 


	2. The prank

Read this please  
  
A/n thanx to all of my reviewers really and a special thanx to Jubilee even if she needs to e-mail me soon!!!!!!!! Well I think that's it oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer last time sooo..  
  
Disclaimer: uhhh I own nothing that you may actually recognize from any book or article in any way shape or form this is supposed to be for fun and no offence is meant by it so there wouldn't be a point in trying to sue me because I own nothing!!!!!! Really  
  
Well I think that is it so here it goes oh wait I almost forgot everyone is in their 5th year o.k. I think I am done.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The pranks (I know cheesy title all well)  
  
"o.k. I think we should do something good for what they did" james said matter-of-factly.  
  
"and what exactly did they do??" remus asked in a your-the-only-one-who- freaking-knows tone.  
  
"They insulted us and they should be put back in their place" he said simply.  
  
"no,no,no that isn't right it's more like Lily insulted you and now you want to get her back." Sirius said while joking at the same time.  
  
"shut-up padfoot" james said in a it's over matter, "the point is is that we need to get back at them with a prank, alright any ideas?"  
  
"uhh I have one but I think that I shouldn't use it against my own girlfriend" remus said  
  
"spill it" both Sirius and James said at once.  
  
"uhh no point arguing o.k. here it is I think that we should..."  
  
(A/N uhh real quick I think that I should add that peter is there it's just he is usually the distraction and he doesn't want to get on anybodies bad side)  
  
&*&*&*& in the girls dorm*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"hmm I wonder what they'll come up with this time nothing can be worse than the ttime they made me sing " you are so beautiful to me" to severus snape" said lily not really paying attention to what she's saying.  
  
"hahaha I remember that snape still thinks you did it on your own free will" said arabella still giggling about it.  
  
"well whatever they come up with we need a back-up plan" lily said for once in a long time actually concentrating on what she was going to do to them.  
  
"hey I got it all we have to do is.." Said arabella while putting a silencing charm on the room in case the marauders were right out side.  
  
They both finished planning and went to bed while the marauders snuck into their dorm under the invisibility cloak with a potion and a lot of itching powder their wands and a few other essential items.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Arabella and Lily woke up to find everything the same. Thinking that the Marauders were waiting until the entered the great hall. They got ready and went down to breakfast expecting to be pranked. They went inside and found all eyes on them not noticing that they were constantly scratching and not noticing that their hair was changing colors to the mood that they were in. (which was bright yellow at the moment) Then at the boys table James said "sonorous" then Sirius said some well planned words all the sudden lily and arabella was on a stage with a guitar and drums they all the sudden went up to each of the instruments. (arabella to the drums and lily to the guitar) then lily started to sing a song while arabella sung with her in the chorus but instead of embarrassing themselves they were actually pretty good infact the whole great hall was cat calling and whistling, mostly the boys, while the girls screamed. The song was:  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger I want to scream it makes me feel alive  
  
(chorus) is it enough to love is it enough to breath somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines would make my life so boring I want to know that I have been to the extremes So knock me off my feet come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive  
  
(chorus)  
  
let down your defenses use no common sense if you look you will see that this world is beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, pernament no way I want to taste it I don't want to waste it away (chorus)  
  
As they finished the whole hall broke out in applause including the staff. Which was saying something even professor McGonagall had to give them a small round of applause. After that lily and arabella went back to their table and sat down next to the boys (their hair now electric green from the embarrassment) while everyone else was now giving them a standing obation.  
  
"why the bloody hell did you have to do that???" lily whispered to james.  
  
"because you deserved it but we ment to embarrass you not give the whole hall breakfast entertainment." james said exasperatly  
  
"well you succeded in embarrassing us by the way when does my hair change back to normal??" arabella added with a glare.  
  
"only when somebody says the password around you" Sirius said with a grin "and I wouldn't try to get it out of peter as he doesn't know"  
  
"no offense pete we just know about how well you can keep a secret" james said to peter  
  
"hahaha I know I know we went over this 5 times now" peter said with a frown.  
  
"just making sure you got it" remus said.  
  
"and when are you planning to tell us the password??" lily cut in.  
  
"when you bow down to us as the all mighty pranksters of hogwarts" james said with an expression of ha take that.  
  
"and I'd rather cut off my hair than say that" lily muttered to herself.  
  
"what was that lily dear??" Sirius said.  
  
"nothing dahling"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
" well then?"said james.  
  
"well what?" lily shot back  
  
"aren't you going to bow down to us?" said Sirius.  
  
"only when I am forced to cut my hair off" said bella  
  
"Touche" remus said wih a grin.  
  
"Well if you will excuse us we got to go to the library" said Bella now scarfing down food.  
  
"bye" said lily who had just finished  
  
then with that they both raced out of the Great hall and into the library to go put the final touces on there pay back prank also known as the pbp.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n ok I am so sosososo sorry it took me that long I didn't mean to honest I was grounded from the computer though sad huh? Well thanx and I hope you review!!! The next chapter should be up soon really. Thanx for reading!!  
  
A special thanx to all of those who reviewed!  
  
Hermiangel- thanx for the review and sorry if it took so long to update  
  
Victoria- thanx for the support and you were right that was a lot and thank you so much for the update of harry potter and the order of the phoenix I have been looking for it since July I owe ya a bunch!! And also thanx for the recommendations I'll have to go check those out!!  
  
Jubilee- well here it is sorry if it took so long I didn't really mention too much of lily and remus but that's ok  
  
Danceangie101- your welcome for all the help and thanx for reviewing and the ideas  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge- your welcome for the review and you like arabella thank you se is one of my favorite characters to. *_~  
  
Deadly Salami- I love your name anywho yeah he is really that tall and they are in fith year so. I think the shortness comes from lily's side of the family! 


	3. Lily and Arabella's Prank :D

Part 3  
  
Hey ppl I have had a SEVERE writers block so hopefully this will help sorry if it isn't as good as all the others. Uhh if I type u instead of you I am sorry I am just used to typing u instead... ( plz review!! And I forgot to spell check the last chappie sorry.... Well here it is....  
  
"Ok then so have you finished??" said lily with a grin.  
  
"Just barely done!" said Arabella.  
  
"Awesome" she said as she gave Arabella a high five.  
  
They left the last poster up for the rest of the student body to see. They didn't want ANYONE missing out on this...  
  
The next day  
  
As the whole student body flooded in the great hall wondering what lily and arabella were up to. They noticed a huge screen up behind the teacher's table and all of the purebloods immediately started to wonder what this odd contraption was.  
  
"Everything ready to go!!" lily said, "Now save me a good seat, I don't want to miss this."  
  
Lily walked down to the end of the table and said a quick 'sonorus'.  
  
"Hello", the whole hall immediately became quiet. "Ok that's better. Now I know u waiting for our prank so I won't delay it any longer. Now this is what muggles would call a screen for those who are confused. I, with the help of my good friend arabella, have figured out a charm that will make it so that you will be to see where and what is happening to the marauders in about." Lily looked down at her watch. "Five minutes" so please dim the candles and we will be able to hear and see what is happening." 'Quietus' The candles immediately went down.  
  
The screen flashed by the boy's room completely empty with boxers and clothes and prank stuff all around the room. It was a complete mess with the absence of the mattresses. Then it showed the great lake with the missing mattresses with four lumps in each of them. (Their hair now plaid in determination on what they were about to do.) That was when the girls rushed outside so the whole hall could see them. (Though the whole hall followed them out including teachers.)  
  
Then both of the girls whispered 'sonorus' and then they said at the same exact time as the sound was deafening. "What are you idiots doing out there in the middle of the lake?"  
  
That woke the boys up in record time. They shot up and looked where they were. Peter sleeping in little bunny pajamas with feets. And the rest in their boxers, just their boxers. James had little snitches on them and he rushed to grab the blanket floating in the water. While Sirius' was satin with little hearts on them. And finally Remus with pink and purple polka dots. (A/n sorry if that is a little bit graphic...smiles evilly)  
  
Then the whole school doubled over in laughter as James sat there in a wet blanket and the rest of the boys scrambling to cover up. With of course the exception of Sirius who stood up on the mattress and started to do a dance singing, "you know u want to uh uh baby tonight" with completely mixed up words.  
  
James then screamed, "Lily Evans and Arabella Figg!! You get us out of here right now!!! Well with the exception of Sirius who looks like he is having the time of his life..." as he said that Sirius jumped in the lake and flipped the mattress over with James on it.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!"  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out too badly!"  
  
"Ok even I have to admit that is old Sirius!" said Remus now laying on his stomach watching fish in the water and trying to poke them.  
  
"What would you know, fish-poker?!?!" screamed Sirius happily and started to swim towards Remus with an evil look on his face.  
  
"oh no Sirius STAY BACK!! I WANT TO STAY DRY!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?! GET AWAY!!! AGHHH!!!" Remus screamed as Sirius flipped him over.  
  
Lily laughed and then turned to the crowd. "what do you think folks? Should we let them continue acting like 2 yr olds? Or should we tell them what they have to do in order to get out?"  
  
There was multiple shouts like "let them continue" or "get them out!! James/Sirius sweetie are you alright?"  
  
"ok people... we will let them continue till peter is in the water..." lily heard a splash. "ok then never mind! Lets see now what was the thing again arabella?"  
  
"well lily they have to change our hair back AND bow down to US!" said arabella.  
  
"oh yes that's right do you want to tell them or should I?"  
  
"I would prefer you. I don't like being yelled at you know that..."  
  
"alrighty then I will... HEY POTTER!!" Lily yelled interrupting him dunking Remus. "Are you curious on how to get out or are u just going to stay there?"  
  
"Hmm lets see to get out?? SWIM!!" he yelled back.  
  
Lily giggled then yelled in the sonorous voice. "YOU CAN'T!! WE PUT A BUBBLE CHARM AROUND YOU!! SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU CAN'T GET OUT TILL WE SAY SO!"  
  
"She got you there James" Remus said right before he was dunked by Sirius. "Sirius I am going to KILL you!!"  
  
"Remie-poo. We all know you love me but please not in front of everyone!!" he then put on a high-pitched girly voice. "It is embarrassing!!"  
  
"HA HA HA" Remus said forcefully "we are all laughing let me tell ya..."  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"No way! You did!!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Would you two mind shutting up for a second?? I am trying to figure out how to get out of here!! Unless u want to be stuck in here poking fish!" said James. Well now that we have that out of the way. "So Evans! How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask potter. First you have to change our hair back. Then you need to shave your heads. And finally bow down to us as the supreme rulers of all pranks in front of the whole hall... which is right behind me so you'd better do it there..." said lily in a slap-happy voice.  
  
"Ok you guys we need to talk." James said to the rest of the group, which, apart from Sirius, was either halfway drowning or being dunked. "I SAID WE NEED TO TALK!!" he then screamed.  
  
That got their attention. They swam in their huddle and were whispering. (A/n. I do a lot of these don't I? Well anywayz I am too lazy to put what they said and it is pretty much self-explanatory...)  
  
"Ok Evans we will do everything BUT shave our heads..." said James finally.  
  
"I don't know Arabella what do u think?" said Lily to (a/n of course) to Arabella.  
  
"Well they DID change our hair to MOOD hair..."  
  
"Yes but I don't know if I can stand seeing my boyfriend with hardly any hair."  
  
"I don't know if I can stand ANY of them without hair..."  
  
"FINE POTTER YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHAVE YOUR HEADS!!" Lily said.  
  
"Good!" said James.  
  
"But u still have to do EVERYTHING else."  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"But you girls look so GOOD with mood hair!" said Sirius.  
  
"So do it to Snape and put him in a bikini!" Arable said.  
  
"GOOD IDEA!!" said Sirius out loud.  
  
At that time Snape gave him a death look that would make any body but the Marauders run screaming. As all the people (except Slytherins) laughed. (A/n that didn't make that much sense did it? All well... as all-annoying ppl say I don't need to make sense...)  
  
"So are you going to bow down to us and change our hair back?" said Arabelle.  
  
"It doesn't look like we have another choice now does it?" said Sirius.  
  
"Guess not!"  
  
"Fine then guys look like we're stuck doing this," said James as he and the rest of the marauder's climbed up onto the closest mattress. (A/n, which was James if u wanted to know)  
  
"Wait!! Not yet!" said lily giving the closest people magic camera's. "We want to honor this moment with a photo!"  
  
"Oh gees..."said James.  
  
"Ok now repeat after me," said lily in an overly hyper voice. "I am inferior to all that you are and you are the superior pranksters of Hogwarts and we are here to serve you."  
  
All the marauders repeated it until it came to the "we are here to serve you" part.  
  
"Hold up," said James. "We are here to serve you?"  
  
"Oh fine cut that part out," said lily.  
  
"Ok then now let us out!" said Sirius.  
  
"Forgetting something now aren't we?" said lily pointing to her hair. (It was bright purple in exasperation)  
  
"Oh right... James u say it!" said Sirius jumping in the water starting to swim for shore.  
  
"WAIT! Me?? You were the one who thought of it!! I think u should do the honors!! Ash never mind!!" said James. Then turning to lily and Arable he said. "James Potter loves Lily Evans."  
  
"WHAT??" Lily screamed as her hair slowly turned back to red.  
  
James and Remus then jumped into the water and swam to shore with peter trying to wade across on a mattress.  
  
Sirius, who was already at shore, said "what? We, well more like I, thought it was the perfect password... I mean would u ever think of saying it?"  
  
"Well no... but still!! That is just not right Sirius!!"  
  
"Sure it is... after all you and amnesia are the perfect couple!"  
  
"Sirius," said Arable. "I would run for it..."  
  
At that moment Lily leapt and pinned Sirius down to the ground. Sitting on his stomach she said "take back every single word or I will curse you into the next time zone"  
  
"fine fine, jeez Lily no need to get all grumpy over it... is it your time of the month or something?"  
  
"Yea lily take chill pill!" said James coming out of the water and using a drying spell on himself.  
  
"You didn't here what he just said did you?" Said Lily unpinning a wet Sirius. She used a drying spell on herself to get rid of the dampness she had from pinning Sirius, and then turned to James again.  
  
"No I am afraid I didn't hear what he said but I am sure whatever he said I will support him 100%," said James finishing the drying spell.  
  
"Oh so you do think we would make a great couple?" said lily smiling at his idiocy. "Sirius I will give you a 5 sec head start! Starting now 4 3 2...." Said James but by the time he was at 3 he already started to chase him.  
  
James pulled out his wand and muttered a small "juliuesbeanus" and hit Sirius in the back. Sirius turned around and everyone saw his hair slowly disappearing. He quickly muttered the counter-curse "nurachu" and his hair grew back.  
  
The rest of the school already seeing everything good started to slowly walk back up to the castle just as Peter slipped and fell into the lake at the shallow end. Lily and Arable slowly walked back to the castle happily chatting about their prank, and the marauders walked back up to their dormitory to get dressed. When the marauders entered in to the great hall for dinner there was tons of catcalls from 3 of the houses (a/n guess who wasn't!?!?)  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and said "I have an announcement to make" the hall quieted down "I like cheese, give me some cheddar! That will be all dig in!" (a/n I know that was weird... but I couldn't come up with anything and it will serve well in a later chapter if I ever get to writing it!)  
  
Ok jeez that took me a while!! Lol do I post to many authors' notes??? All well!! So hope u read the next chappie if I ever get it up! This is taking me forever!! Oh and the 5th book totally spoiled this, all well maybe I can get it on the right track, hopefully... doubt it  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Alriadne: thanx! I do my best I was just looking at my mood ring when I thought of that...( lol it was fun hope u like this one!!  
  
Jubilee: hey hey!! I hope u liked it!! My reviewers have gone down haven't they?? All well!!  
  
PLZ R&R!!! it took me forever tell me how It is!!!(( 


	4. A Confession

Part 4  
  
Hiya all so I haven't wrote... haven't felt like it... till now... this will be an interesting chappie... oh and on the last one, I've decided that I am going to save some parts for later, so if you are actually paying attention to this story, (I highly doubt it) reread the last chappie... cuz some things have changed. (Mainly last part) ok on with the story!  
  
After dinner everyone went to his or her respectable dorms. Lily and Arabella decided to stay the night up to catch up on some things that REALLY needed to be said.   
  
"Hey Lils" said Arabella in a soft voice so she wouldn't scare Lily out of her trance.   
  
"Huh? Oh yea, hey Bells" lily said while peering through the window.   
  
"Bells?"  
  
"You called me Lils"  
  
"But Bells is an actual word, Lils isn't, and besides, I always call you Lils" said Arabella (Bells) in an exasperated tone.   
  
"Got me there..." Lily said then turned back to her window.   
  
"C'mon Lily." Arabella said while grabbing Lily (Lils) by the arm.  
  
"What? Where are we going!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF WOMAN!" Lily screeched. (also causing the common room to look at her in interest.)  
  
"You'll find out when we get there!" she said seizing Lily through the common room entrance. (a/n don't you just hate when ppl say that?!)  
  
Arabella dragged a protestant Lily through the halls until they came to a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear yanked open the door and pulled Lily through the entrance. Then started barking orders like mad... (a/n poor house elves... )  
  
"I need a table for two, two cups and a jug full of pumpkin juice, some treacle tart, and as much ice-cream as you wish to give us."  
  
"Arabella!" Lily started then was cut off by her stubborn feminine voice. "You aren't going anywhere till A. ALL of this food is COMPLETELY gone, or B. you tell ME what's been going on with you lately."  
  
"If I tell you, will you bug off?"  
  
"No but it's worth a try"  
  
"Fine here it goes...  
  
(a/n I was thinking of cutting off here... but I decided it'd be too short of a chapter...)  
  
"Ion'ikemusorenion'tantourtimbuidonnowowtoellimndiinkimartintoikeamessteadndiindhateallysustrongadtoheacthatiinkomoneseatingmyamilyihinkiaveaeblem!"  
  
"Ok... say that again and take the spoon out of your mouth!"  
  
(A/n if you can find the pattern, that actually makes sense... but for those who don't want to spend that much time figuring it out... here it is again)  
  
"Fine, I don't like Remus anymore and I don't want to hurt him but I don't know how to tell him and I think I am starting to like James instead and that is really wrong add to the fact that I think someone's threatening my family I think I have a problem!"  
  
"Ok, you are right that is wrong, and you better tell him quick or you will hurt him even more, and as for the James thing... that is WRONG and I don't know what to say about the family part"  
  
"So you've said already"  
  
"What about me?!" James said as he came through the kitchen portal.  
  
"NOTHING! Eat a piece of pie" Lily said while shoving a piece into James mouth and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm blueberry" said James while trying to swallow. "So what's with her?"  
  
"YOU JUST WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" said Arabella while storming through the portal.  
  
"jeez... what's with them!?"  
  
"I don't know... but I think that's the least of our worries at this moment" said Sirius while looking pointedly at a shocked Remus.  
  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD USE MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK?! THAT'S A FAMILY HEIRLOOM! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYONE?!" said James in a mocking voice.  
  
"Oh chill James, this isn't the moment!" said Sirius. (a/n hehe... Sirius being Sirius... interesting pun... (overused, I know))  
  
"Just trying to lighten the mood?"  
  
"Where's peter?"  
  
"Nodda clue"  
  
"Hmm that's weird... usually he has NEVER missed a kitchen visit"  
  
James shrugged in response.   
  
(a/n if that didn't make sense, try this, Remus wasn't talking, and Sirius started it and they went back and forth over and over)  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the library and work on the you-know-what" said Remus lightly.  
  
"Want us to come with you? We could probably get a lot more done." Said James in a caring tone. (a/n surprising? I think not!)  
  
"No... you shouldn't be doing this for me anyways and I don't want you to do all the work either"  
  
"You know we'd do that for you even if we did ALL the work." Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"Well I need to work on my own this time... make it so I'm contributing to this."  
  
"But..." before he could say another word James silenced him and nodded to Remus.   
  
"Ok then but if you need help you know how to contact us," said James throwing Remus his mirror.   
  
"Gotcha" Remus said catching it.   
  
I'm done... I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm in a depressive state, so these might be a bit depressing... I'll fake cheerfulness and through in a bit of it couple of pranks sounds good... c-ya later peeps!  
  
I don't know who reviewed... so review again and I'll tell you! :P thankies for whoever reviewed though!!   
  
R&R plz 


End file.
